


Amor são linhas traçadas em nossas peles

by Linest



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, Lucky Miharu is there to give him a lot of hugs, M/M, Sweet love, Yoite is a cinnamon roll and needs a hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Miharu espera.Yoite tem medo.Eles conseguem se acertar no meio do caminho._______Ou Miharu e Yoite são alma gêmeas e eles se comunicam através dos desenhos que fazem em suas peles.





	Amor são linhas traçadas em nossas peles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/gifts).



> Fic de presente para minha querida Yuui ♡
> 
> To sem beta, então desculpa qualquer erro ortográfico.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura~

Miharu gosta de ver os padrões florescerem em sua pele. Linhas geralmente feitas em preto, mas às vezes outras cores vão sangrar na tela branca que é o seu corpo, misturando-se com o padrão para criar uma obra de arte que Miharu nunca esperaria replicar.  
  
Sua alma gêmea tem um grande talento em desenho. Isso ele pode afirmar. Ele também sabe que seu nome é Sora e ele é um estudante na universidade do outro lado da loja de música e café em que Miharu trabalha com Koichi.   
  
Eles ainda não se conheceram. Sora nunca falou com ele através da sua conexão e Miharu está com muito medo de perguntar. Mas Sora sempre desenha padrões delicados em sua pele, independentemente de nunca terem se encontrando.   
  
Uma coisa que Miharu nota é que Sora é muitas vezes desatento, escrevendo listas de compras ou tarefas em seus braços, e o que Miharu assume serem canções ou poesias em suas mãos. Mas principalmente, Miharu apenas observa as linhas de um novo esboço se formarem em seus braços conforme o talento de Sora transborda diaramente em sua pele.

 

♡

  
  
Miharu ostenta uma torta flor de lírio nas costas da mão - é seu próprio rabisco bagunçado, um jeito de perguntar a Sora como foi o seu dia. Sua alma gêmea não era alguém de muitas palavras, mas Miharu estava lentamente aprendendo sobre ele todos os dias em que escreviam um para o outro através dos seus desenhos.   
  
Miharu suspira, apoiando-se no suporte de café. Era um dia lento, ele pensou, e distraidamente começou a desenhar dentro de seu pulso. A única caneta que ele encontrou foi rosa, e ele decidiu começar a desenhar uma libélula rosa.   
  
Ele estava tão absorvido em seu trabalho que não ouviu o tilintar do sino, indicando que alguém havia entrado na loja de música, em vez disso, focando no desenho.   
  
De repente, ele foi surpreendido por alguém limpando a garganta, e pulou assustado com a interrupção repentina, sua caneta caindo no chão.   
  
“Oh Deus, eu sinto muito! Eu não queria te assustar, só... queria chamar sua atenção.” Miharu olhou para cima para ver um rapaz que parecia mais velho do que ele por alguns anos parado na frente do balcão, com as bochechas rosadas e olhos azuis escuros e cansados o mirando de um jeito envergonhado, vestido com um casaco preto, seu cabelo escuro espreitando da boina que usava.   
  
“Não, não, foi minha culpa. Eu deveria estar prestando atenção.” Ele diz timidamente, fixando seu crachá em sua camisa antes de sorrir. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?"   
  
"Eu sou novo neste lugar, então me surpreenda." O outro hesitantemente sorri e Miharu ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça.   
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem então." Ele faz a sua bebida favorita, um café com leite e um pouco de canela, e estende a mão para pegar o dinheiro do estranho cliente.   
  
O que Miharu não vê em sua pressa para receber o dinheiro e cuidar de seus negócios, é o jeito que o olhar do moreno fixa no lírio nas costas da sua mão, seus olhos se arregalam e sua respiração prende em sua garganta. Mas ele não diz nada, preferindo dar o dinheiro a Miharu e ir passear pela loja até que o café esteja pronto.

  
  
♡

  
  
Yoite afunda atrás da seção de CDs pop, abraçando as longas pernas com os olhos arregalados. Ele não tinha se preparado para conhecer sua alma gêmea tão cedo, especialmente não daquele jeito. E ele não esperava que o atendente do café fosse... Bem... seu destinado. Ele era tão fofo, e foi um fato esmagador para Yoite que não sabia como agir bem sob pressão.   
  
Ele respirou fundo várias vezes antes de se levantar, decidindo que não contaria ao rapaz. Ele estava assustado. Com medo do que sua alma gêmea pensaria dele, o artista magro e doentio que desenhava no próprio corpo e não falava muito, enquanto Miharu era um anjo. Um anjo adorável, com uma voz doce e um sorriso ainda mais doce.   
  
Ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não podia dizer nada.

  
  
♡

  
  
O novo cliente apareceu nas duas semanas seguintes, Miharu notou, e pediu a mesma bebida que ele havia feito no primeiro dia a cada visita. Ocasionalmente, Koichi era aquele que preparava os pedidos, mas Miharu sempre fazia os de Yoite.   
  
Ele sempre usava um casaco e luvas, nunca deixando as mangas arregaçadas. Ele estava se escondendo de sua alma gêmea? O pensamento deixou Miharu triste. Por que alguém se esconderia da pessoa que era destinada para você, o único que deveria importar mais em sua vida?   
  
Ele ainda não sabia muito sobre Yoite, mesmo Koichi e seu jeito direto, até um pouco agressivo, não teve efeito em Yoite. O cliente novo e regular era um mistério. Mas Miharu não conseguiu evitar de observar o mais velho, a curiosidade se tornando carinho rapidamente conforme ele assistia as diferentes facetas de Yoite; seu rosto de concentração enquanto lia, seus movimentos cuidadosos e firmes ao segurar o copo de café, sua não tão sutil forma de escapar nos dias muito movimentados, seu olhar de interesse para a coleção de discos de jazz na parte de música da loja. Como um bom mocha, Miharu bebia cada pequeno vislumbre da pessoa que Yoite era com prazer encantado. Ele queria saber mais, precisava saber mais.

Então Miharu decidiu que hoje seria o dia. Ele conversaria com Yoite e obteria algumas respostas sobre quem era o moreno. Ele preparou para o Yoite o seu café, mas em vez de chamar o nome dele para pegá-lo no balcão, Miharu cuidadosamente equilibrou o copo e dois bolinhos, indo até a mesa.  
  
"Ei, Yoite-san." Miharu sorriu, sentado em frente do mais velho, que parecia surpreso e lentamente fechou o livro que estava lendo.   
  
“Miharu-kun.” Ele disse devagar, olhando para o atendente, e depois para o café, com cautela; puxando o copo para mais perto.   
  
“Eu tenho te servido há semanas e mal sei muito mais do que o seu nome.” Miharu disse com um leve sorriso, tentando não parecer intimidante ou muito intrometido. Yoite desviou o olhar de seus lábios rapidamente.   
  
"Eu-ah... Merda!" Yoite exclamou quando sua mão tremendo derramou café sobre o casaco e ele assobiou de dor.   
  
“Oh meu deus.” Miharu levantou-se, rapidamente dando a volta na mesa e tentando limpar o casaco de Yoite com um pano, ajudando o mais velho a tirar a peça de roupa molhada quando ele parou, mãos congeladas ainda segurando a parte da frente aberta do casaco, completamente mudo com o que encontrou nos braços meio descobertos de Yoite. Os mesmos desenhos que revestiam seus próprios braços naquele dia, além da pequena flor de cerejeira que Miharu havia desenhado naquela manhã.   
  
"Y-Yoite-san? Seu… Seu nome é Sora?" Ele perguntou, e Yoite se afastou como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco forte, fechando o casaco e correndo pela porta, deixando Miharu para trás, chocado e com lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos.

  
  
♡

  
  
Yoite voltou ao café todos os dias, mas Miharu não. Apenas o garoto alto e loiro, com os lábios finos e franzidos, servia o seu café com leite e canela todos os dias.   
  
Yoite se sentiu mal por fugir naquele dia, e precisava se desculpar com Miharu por suas ações, mas ele nem sabia o que dizer a sua alma gêmea.   
  
Yoite passara a vida inteira fugindo ideia de ter uma alma gêmea. Seus pais, almas gêmeas destinadas, haviam se divorciado há alguns anos, e isso fez com que Yoite perdesse toda a esperança de que as almas gêmeas estivessem destinadas a serem algo permanente. Então, quando sua alma gêmea escreveu para ele um dia, Yoite se apavorou, não sabendo as palavras certas para usar e apenas tendo seus desenhos como um meio de comunicação que não o fizesse entrar em uma espiral de ansiedade. E quando ele viu o olhar de Miharu no café ao entender que eles eram almas gêmeas, ele não foi capaz de processar o medo. No entanto, Yoite não podia ficar longe do belo e gentil rapaz, então ele continuava indo para a loja de música e café assim que saia da universidade na esperança de ver Miharu.   
  
Levou quase três semanas, mas quando Yoite entrou no café naquela sexta-feira, Miharu estava de pé na caixa registradora, círculos escuros sob os olhos, como se não tivesse dormido por dias.   
  
"O de costume, por favor." Yoite pediu suavemente, a garganta apertada com a culpa. Miharu olhou para ele antes de assentir, começando a fazer seu copo. "Dois deles, por favor." Miharu levantou uma sobrancelha, a mão pairando sobre a tela sensível ao toque.   
  
"Encontro com alguém?" Ele perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente fria, o que fez Yoite estremecer.   
  
"Você, se você quiser." Ele diz corajosamente, encontrando os olhos de Miharu com um olhar intenso. Miharu pisca surpreso e com um suspiro trêmulo, vira a cabeça para a máquina, fazendo o café rapidamente antes de tirar o avental e levar os copos para uma mesa vazia. Yoite o segue em silêncio e desliza para o assento em frente a ele, sem hesitação, ele retira o casaco e as luvas, ficando com os braços completanente descobertos pela primeira vez.   
  
"Eu realmente deveria explicar." Yoite diz, mãos finas se contorcendo uma na outra.   
  
"Sim, uma explicação seria muito legal." Miharu diz, seus olhos fixos no rosto de Yoite, memorizando cada detalhe. Yoite ainda é tão fascinante como sempre e Miharu sente seu coração doer, dias de medo e tristeza se acumulando na sua voz quando ele diz: “Você… Você não desenhou nada para mim.”

O olhar que Yoite lhe dá é culpado e ele quase parece machucado com as palavras de Miharu. Bem, Miharu também estava machucado com o fato que Yoite não o queria reconhecer como sua alma gêmea.

O mais velho toma um gole de café antes de falar novamente: “Meus pais eram almas gêmeas. Eles se separaram anos atrás, no meu aniversário de 15 anos. Eu não uso o nome Sora desde então.” Os olhos de Miharu se arregalaram e ele gagueja um pedido de desculpas, mas Yoite apenas balança a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso melancólico enfeitando seus lábios.  
  
"Não é grande coisa. Eu só queria que você soubesse por que eu estava com medo. Com medo de conhecê-lo e com medo de falar com você. Mas eu não estou mais com medo, Miharu. Eu quero conhecer você e quero me apaixonar por você.” Yoite diz, a voz trêmula de emoção e estendendo a mão para agarrar a de Miharu em um aperto firme. Miharu cora e gentilmente puxa a mão fora do aperto de Yoite, dando um sorriso de desculpas para o olhar de silenciosa perda do rapaz mais velho, para pegar uma caneta, escrevendo algo em seu pulso, olhando em seguida para Yoite, esperando que ele veja o que está escrito em sua própria pele.   
**  
_Eu já te amo._ **   
  
Yoite sorri, surpreso e esperançoso, e Miharu se inclina para pressionar um beijo suave nos seus lábios. Yoite ofega, se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregado, e pega a caneta, escrevendo logo abaixo das palavras do seu destinado.   
  
****_Eu também te amo._

**Author's Note:**

> Deuses eu passei o dia inteiro tentando escrever isso aqui, no final foi nos 15 do segundo tempo que eu consegui terminar essa porra.
> 
> A Yuui nem tá sabendo que fiz presente pra ela, só pra terem uma noção lol mas tá ai, essa lindeza foi finalizada
> 
> E espero que não tenha ficado muito ooc, eu não quis escrever um puta angst dessa vez embora o otp em questão seja... bem, puro angst, eu quis dar para eles apenas felicidade e paz ok? Ai saiu esse AU fofinho com um Yoite não tão traumatizado e sem motivo para viver e um Miharu mais confiante e ativo. Oh bem, eles são mais velhos aqui, então acho que qualquer mudança de atitude é válida
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindos ;3  
> See ya~


End file.
